Too Troublesome
by silvermoon90
Summary: He hated her,she disliked him. He bored her, she annoyed him. ShikamaruXOC


**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Naruto. **

**Nariko, Kairi, Akara are my original characters tho **

01 chapter

The sun poked its bright head over the peaks of the mountains, giving way to morning's arrival. The darkness of the night, faded with every second that the sun rose from the glorious mountain range.

It was morning in Konoha.

In the mornings, none the less, people were already outside their little house ready to start the day. Citizens lingered outside their homes, some happy to see mornings arrive, but mostly the rest were unpleased, for being up so early.

One of those people was Shikamaru Nara, of the Nara clan.

He completely hated the feeling of getting up in the morning, with that feeling that he didn't sleep at all. Blue faded lines casted under his eyes, he had stayed up late, and now he pays the price.

The heir of the Nara clan completely hated the fact that he didn't even get hardly any sleep last night. Maybe, three or two hours tops, and now he has to go on a mission today.

His mind told him no. This had already been his fifth mission this week, and they usually took all day, leaving him hardly any sleep. His body mostly runs on coffee now, and he didn't like coffee. So, that just made it worse.

Couldn't this guy just get a break? Out of all the chunin in Konoha, he had to be the one singled out?

'It's no fair,' he groaned in his head, while strolling down the crowded streets of Konoha.

'It's too damn early to be up, and to top a mission on that,' his one hand reached up, and rubbed his stressful eyes.

It was going to be another day for the lazy brunette to go to a mission that he didn't want to go. Worst of all, Shikamaru just know that he was going to be paired up with a girl. Not any girl, an annoying girl, and he wasn't to fond of the opposite sex. They in his mind were to nagging, too pestering, and by far the worse thing he ever come across.

Case in point, Ino. How, he loathed the high ponytail beauty. Don't get him wrong, he liked her as a teammate, but nothing more. The lazy brunette didn't tolerate her non- stop gapping mouth.

"I can't believe Sakura, became chunin, before me!" her girly ear piercing voice echoed in his head.

"Why do you care so much?," He would normally reply to her complaining.

"Because, I have to be better than her!," she snapped back, at the lazy chunin.

There wasn't a day, when that blond haired beauty would gossip about something. Shikamaru was a man, not a woman, so he didn't stick around for that.

But there was someone far worse, then Ino. A certain teenage girl, who he wasn't to strangle with his shadow possession jutsu,. Every single nerve in his body, twitched when he heard her high pitch voice. Her bright creamy orange hair that gleamed in the sun, fried his lazy mind. How he hated the way it gleamed in the light, it would bounce off her hair, and into his eyes. Poor Shikamaru's eyes!

She was no normal girl that bothered him to no end, she was a tomboy. Out of all the teen girls in Konoha, she was by far the worse there is. Shikamaru even came up with the conclusion that he hated her … Yep! He hated her with a burning passion, which was pretty rare for him to bother to hate her.

"_Eh, Shikamaru," her voice was like a cold water dumped on him. _

"_What," he would try not to sound mad, but would come out aggravated. _

"_Eh," she would reply._

"_What," he repeated, voice growing more aggravated, every second that pass. _

_She would respond for a minute, and then repeat the dreaded word again, "…eh." _

"_What!" Shikamaru was through, with her annoying pestering words. _

_The creamy orange haired teen snickered, while trying to control her laugh. If that was even possible for her to control anything, and it was enviable was about to happen, "HAHAHAHA."_

"_What the hell, Nariko. How is that funny," he snarled at her, face scrunching up in anger. _

_Her laughing didn't die down by his sharp voice, it made it worse, "Ha-ha, you should see your face, right now. You look like your constipated!"_

_He wanted so badly to kill her, then and there. Shikamaru wanted to rid the world, of the nuisance that was Nariko Utada. _

He walked faster down the crowded streets of Konoha, towards the Hokage's tower. His hands were shoved tightly in his baggy black capri pants. His small brown eyes narrowed, thinking of that orange haired tomboy.

'I better not get paired up with her,' He growled in his head. She was always a loose canon on mission. Always flinging her lightening bolts, every where. Next thing, you know the whole forest that once was, is now scorched with flames.

How he cursed himself that she was known for young thunder, and she didn't get that nickname for nothing. Nariko, hailed from the legendary lightening clan, from the lightening village. Her clan was known far and wide for their excellent handle of lightening. They must be strong willed too, for conquering Mother Nature herself.

And Nariko was the heir to the clan, and that what disturbed him the most. A girl, with the power, that could rip through valley, burn valleys, and a power that could rival nature itself, a shiver would run down his back thinking about that.

(X-XX-X)

She approached the morning, with a bright smile on her face. If there was something that Nariko Utada loved, it was the beginning of a new day. Everyday to her was a new beginning, and she wasn't to live life to the fullest, unlike her parents.

She hoped out of her window to her apartment, landing on the ground below with a thud. The teenage tomboy thought using the door was way too boring for her taste, and like she said, she wanted to live life to the fullest.

Onlookers on the streets looked at her, some with bright smiles, and some annoyed by her action. Nariko really didn't care about what people thought about her, and it showed. An oversized baggy black shirt, with beige cargo shorts, and knees high wrapping around her legs with normal ninja sandals. To top it all off, she wore her signature dark blue beanie around her head, but it did bring out her orange hair more, so that was a plus.

She was after all a tomboy, and wearing girly cloths was a big no in her book. Nariko wanted to fit comfortable in her clothes, other than suffocating in them.

The orange haired teen smiled bright at the vendors on the streets, adding in a light wave. She always wanted to come along nice, and dreaded the thought of being rude to people. They didn't deserve her rudeness, and she didn't deserve to give it to them.

Her long orange hair blew in the breeze, when she finally started heading out to the Hokage's tower. She shoved her tan hands into her pant's pocket, while casually walking down the streets. Why run, when she didn't need to. All she had was a mission to get assigned to, and if they wanted her for the job, they just had to wait until she got there.

"What A beautiful day," Nariko's lips turned into a graceful smile, closing her eyes letting her face soak in the morning's sun.

"Hey Nariko!" a girly voice bounced off the side of the building of Konoha. Nariko snapped her onyx eyes open, at the voice.

Her orange eyes looked forward, fixating on a blurry image of a person running towards her, shouting her name. The blur came closer, and closer, to revel a beauty with brunette hair.

"Kairi?," she stopped walking, waiting for her teammate to reach her.

The teenage girl, or also known as Kairi Hikaru, her actual teammate came into focus.

The tomboy perked up, when she saw her, "Oi! Kairi," she removed her one hand from her pockets, waving it vigorously in the air.

The brunette stopped in front of her, panting in between her words, "So… I hear... You have a mission."

"Ya, how did you find out?," Nariko's raised one of her orange brow.

"I know everything," the girly girl panting began to die down, while she used on hand to flick back her ponytail.

The tomboy snickered, "Should have known."

"yep, because I know all!" the teen smiled brightly at her teammate. Her canary yellow kimono mixed really nice to her bright smile.

"Where's Akara?" Her onyx eyes scanned the area for her other teammate, but she failed to see any hints of her.

"Oh, she's already on a mission-," Kairi sighed deeply, "I wish I could have gone with her."

"Why is that?" Nariko lazily placed her hand back into her pocket.

"I don't know, I just want to be there for. I mean, her temper always flares up, in battle, and she can't control herself sometimes-," the brunette whined, "I just wish, I could be there to watch her back."

"But Kairi, Akara is strong enough to watch her own back," Kairi's face seemed hurt, at the truth that spilled out of the tomboy.

"Well, she's a jonin, and were chunin. She can handle her own in battle, so lighten up, OK!" The orange haired tomboy gave her a reassuring smile.

"you sure?" The brunette looked up with teary eyes.

"I am true to my word, because I am Nariko Utada, of the lightening," She flashed a bright smile that could erase anyone's trouble.

"Thank you," Kairi smiled sweetly, while wrapping her arms around the tomboy.

"AHH, no mushy stuff, Kairi!" She backed up from the grasp of her teammate, "any who, I got to find out my mission."

**So… what did you think?? Please review, and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
